


Ночь для оперы и всего остального

by Tinumbra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: AU, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Верховный канцлер Палпатин приглашает Анакина в Галактический оперный театр, чтобы заманить в свою величайшую ловушку, но события развиваются непредсказуемым образом и мешают Тёмному лорду ситов все планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О назойливых сенаторах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night for Opera and Everything Else](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226372) by DarthRuinous. 



_19 ДБЯ  
Корусант, р-н Ускру  
Галактический оперный театр_  
  
      Внушительный и роскошный Галактический оперный театр в верхнем городе Корусанта стал глотком свежего воздуха для человека, имеющего возможность выбирать из самого лучшего, что могла предложить ему планета-город. Верховный канцлер Палпатин, уроженец Набу, считался одним из самых уважаемых и почётных завсегдатаев этого развлекательного заведения; более того, именно он принёс ему известность в кругах Корусантской интеллигенции, до этого избегавшей более классическую оперу. К тому же, владелец заведения, Ромео Трибланк, был обязан верховному канцлеру спасением из долговой ямы, куда его завело пристрастие к азартным играм. Взамен Палпатин получил в личное пользование скрытую от посторонних глаз (и защищённую от прослушивания) ложу, которой он мог пользоваться в любое удобное ему время.  
      Поднимаясь к своему месту по ступенькам, слабо светящимся голубым светом, он с насмешкой подумал о нелепом джедайском стремлении к отстранённости. Он любил это место и посещал здешние представления, когда предоставлялась возможность увильнуть от более важных дел. Будучи культурным человеком, он презирал тех существ, что, обладая разумом, не были способны оценить высокое искусство. Те, кто посещал заведения, вроде «Чужака», любители бойцовских клубов и игр на деньги… лишь варвары, охочие до хлеба и зрелищ. Примитивным существам этого не понять. Осознание такого уровня мало кому свойственно.  
      О, но балет! Симфонии! Многоактные пьесы! Такие нюансы и глубина, интриги и драматизм, упорядоченность скрытых мотивов и подспудных сил! Порядок – вот, что он ценил больше всего. Композиторы и режиссёры-модернисты, осмелившиеся сунуть нос в этот оперный театр, раскаялись очень и очень скоро. Его передёрнуло от воспоминаний. Используя своё немалое влияние, он позаботился о том, чтобы их с позором выдворили из общества настоящих ценителей искусства, и ему было совершенно не жаль их разрушенных карьер. Сами того не подозревая, они посягнули на его порядок, нарушили его чувство правильности и смысла, и вторглись туда, где он позволял себе отдохнуть от изредка хаотичного течения своей жизни.  
      Немало модернистов исчезло насовсем… но, отбросив мрачные мысли, он вернулся к представлению. Работа классиков завораживала: контроль каждой ноты и её гармоничное слияние со следующей, чётко выверенная манипуляция отдельными движениями танца и бесконечная череда актёрских масок. Всё взывало к нему, к чему-то так глубоко спрятанному внутри, что он не осмеливался полностью в себе признать, даже здесь. Но всё же, тут он мог позволить себе слегка ослабить контроль и просто насладиться представлением.  
      Да, подумалось Палпатину, пока он огибал битком набитый верхний ярус оперного театра, его вполне устраивали кулуары, где он мог выжидать и наблюдать, а иногда учиться. Лучше всего он учился, именно наблюдая – и слушая. Это сослужило ему добрую службу в Сенате: он приобрёл много друзей, узнал множество сплетен и открыл кое-какую правду. Его считали молчаливым другом, который всегда был рад выслушать и никогда никого не судил. Этаким скромным политиком, не испорченным интригами в Сенате. Что ж. Подобные глупые домыслы были ему только на руку. Он никогда не забывал, что политика – это всего лишь игра на публику. _Чем бесстыдней ложь, тем больше людей в неё верит_.  
      Может быть, именно поэтому ему так нравилось наблюдать за игрой актёров, исследуя их лица в бинокль в поисках любого неверного движения, каждого крошечного признака фальши. На его опытный взгляд, почти все они были новичками. Только некоторые оказались способны перевоплотиться в своих персонажей, лишь несколько смогли на мгновение заставить его поверить в происходящее на сцене. Им он аплодировал с особенной силой, отдавая дань уважения людям, близким ему по духу, и выражая своё восхищение их искусным притворством. Его спутники удивлялись, как наивному и жизнерадостному канцлеру так легко удавалось распознавать хороших актёров, а он посмеивался про себя и думал о том, что _было бы глупо не узнать собственное отражение._  
      Он любил театр и присущие ему живые маски. Если бы не политика… если бы ему не была уготована великая судьба, он мог бы стать актёром. И он был бы хорош в своём деле. Сумасбродная мысль, вдруг понял он, которой не место в его планах. Искусство могло быть слабостью, пробуждать ненужную сентиментальность. Какой смысл думать о том, что никогда не случится? Он тратил время на «если бы, да кабы», когда нужно было целиком посвятить себя тому, чему _суждено_ было произойти.  
      Мысль канула в чёрную дыру, когда Слай Мур осторожно тронула его за плечо. Стряхнув её руку, он кинул на неё убийственный взгляд; в ответ она светлыми глазами указала на противоположный конец главного зала, откуда в их сторону шёл Бейл Органа. Палпатин стиснул зубы, пряча досаду.  
      Этот несносный в своей добросердечности человек совершенно не уважал чужое личное время. Что ему было нужно на этот раз? Потребует сложить чрезвычайные полномочия в постановке «Озера кальмаров»? Крайне сомнительно, что Органа хотел попросить у него бинокль или что-то в этом роде. Они практически не общались вне здания Сената – Палпатин поддерживал с ним дружеские отношения только в начале своей карьеры канцлера.   
      Однако кое-кто почувствовал скрываемое им неудовольствие. Стоящий рядом худой человек с землистым цветом лица, Сейт Пестаж, шевельнулся и, приблизив к уху канцлера острый нос, прошептал:   
      – Желаете, чтобы я от него избавился, Ваше Превосходительство?  
      Его нетерпение убрать Органу с дороги было приятным, и Палпатин слегка улыбнулся. Лучшего бюрократа и агента под прикрытием было не найти, кроме, разве что, Кинмена Дорианы. Пестаж эффективно исполнял приказы; его предложение исключить из игры Альдераанского сенатора было соблазнительным. Но нет, со смерти Валорума прошло слишком мало времени – могли начать расследование; рисковать не стоило. Кроме того, предыдущая попытка оказалась, мягко говоря, безуспешной. Единственным её положительным результатом стало то, что Сенат загорелся желанием поскорее провести Закон об усилении и укреплении мер безопасности.   
      Палпатин обнаружил, что Пестаж всё ещё дышит ему в лицо, и отдёрнул голову.  
      – Нет, – раздражённо сказал он, не оправдывая ожидания своего советника. Сенатор Органа, заметив их, ускорил шаги. С ним рядом шла сенатор Ни Алавар в своём обычном пышном одеянии. – Пока Органа для нас не угроза, и, возможно, он даже будет полезен в будущем. Он подозревает меня в разжигании войны, но напрямую пока не обвинял, и он – наиболее популярный сенатор. Нет. Думаю, с этим субъектом нам стоит быть поосторожнее. Пока что.  
      Пестаж втянул голову в плечи под его суровым взглядом.   
      – Однако уведи их прочь, если они сделают попытку зайти в ложу вместе со мной. Я планирую вечер в неформальной обстановке. Эта ночь имеет слишком большое значение.  
      Пестаж скривился и явственно сглотнул. Он был в курсе «значительных» дел канцлера.  
      – Слушаюсь, Ваше Превосходительство. Кстати, джедай Скайвокер получил ваше приглашение. Он прибудет позже.  
      – Тихо, – выдохнул Палпатин; он был доволен. К ним подошли Органа и Алавар и слегка поклонились в знак почтения к его позиции в Сенате.  
      – Приветствую вас, дорогие сенаторы! – воскликнул Палпатин, добавляя теплоты в свой только что холодный голос. Те пробормотали благодарности и склонили головы, приветствуя остальных членов его компании, в особенности сенатора Свита Конкоркила. Палпатин выдержал паузу, потом принудил себя приветственно раскинуть руки и одарить подошедших широкой улыбкой.   
      – Вы выбрали прекрасный вечер для оперы. «Озеро кальмаров» просто божественно! – Он надеялся оборвать их политическую болтовню ещё до того, как она началась. Даже если для этого ему придётся завести светскую беседу.  
      Органа выпрямился, не ожидая тёплого приёма. Но его смуглое лицо не улыбалось.   
      – Говорят, балет Мон Каламари этой программой превзошёл сам себя, и я, Верховный канцлер, воодушевлён тем, что вы подтвердили эти слухи. – Он замялся, его руки неловко повисли вдоль тела. – Я надеялся, что вы сможете уделить нам минуту вашего времени перед началом представления.  
      Пестаж выступил вперёд, намеренно игнорируя мрачный взгляд Органы. Его губы скривились в подобии улыбки. Палпатин подумал, что это была, скорее, снисходительная ухмылка.   
      – Сейчас Его Превосходительство интересуют рыболюди, сенатор. Балет призван отвлечь его от тяжкого бремени официальных обязанностей. Мы же можем на один вечер отложить наши политические разногласия?  
      – Рыболюди? – нерешительно переспросила Алавар. – Что вы имеете в виду?  
      Палпатин отвернулся, устремив взгляд в противоположный конец большого зала, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что происходящее его забавляет. Мелочная злоба Пестажа в отношении негуманоидов иногда вызывала удивление даже у него. Палпатин так и не выяснил, почему тот так любил издеваться над другими расами. Пестаж мало высказывался на эту тему с эволюционной точки зрения и никогда – с эстетической. Но предубеждение жило в нём всегда, уродливое и иногда… нет, довольно часто, полезное. Однако сейчас оно было лишним. Он кинул Пестажу предупреждающий взгляд, но тот его не заметил.  
      – Это уничижительный термин, используемый в торговом сленге, Ни. Мне очень неприятно слышать, когда это слово употребляют по отношению к такому благородному народу. – Лицо Органы потемнело ещё больше, пока он говорил, пристально глядя на советника Пестажа.  
      – Благородному? Они довольно занятны, это верно, – фыркнул тот. – Но я не заметил особенного благородства, Сенатор, у расы, известной, в основном, присущим им запахом соли и дохлой рыбы.  
      Органа прекрасно знал о нелюбви Пестажа к другим расам. Сам же он был ярым защитником их прав. Большая заострённая голова Свита Конкоркила поворачивалась то к одному, то к другому, пока он слушал, выпучив глаза, их грозивший выйти за рамки приличий диалог; вуркскому сенатору не нравилась витающая в воздухе враждебность, и он мог только беспомощно разводить руками.  
      Как бы ни было приятно наблюдать за разгорающимся гневом его спутников, Палпатин решил, что пришла пора разрядить обстановку. Выступив вперёд, он похлопал в ладоши ощетинившимся спорщикам и вполголоса сделал своему слуге выговор:  
      – Сейт, личное мнение лучше высказывать в более подходящее время, а благородство бывает разным. – Затем он повысил голос. – Лично я считаю культуру Мон Каламари восхитительной; она подарила миру прекраснейшие произведения искусства. – Он широко улыбнулся и увидел, как Органа, немного расслабившись, тоже заулыбался, удовлетворённый победой в споре.  
      – Вы очень любезны, Верховный канцлер, – начала Алавар, – но у нас есть кое-какие срочные вопросы…  
      – И, боюсь, миледи, что я не смогу их сегодня разрешить, – прервал её Палпатин, сохраняя тот же спокойный, дружелюбный тон. Он самоуничижительно улыбнулся, больше глазами, чем губами. – При всей моей любви к опере, боюсь, этим вечером я рискую заснуть до окончания представления. Мне сегодня нездоровится.  
      Простенькая ложь, подкреплённая межбровной морщинкой и опущенной головой.  
      Их беспокойство и соболезнования были смехотворно искренними, но, сдержав усмешку, он лишь поблагодарил всех и удалился в свою ложу; Пестаж остался на страже у входа. Палпатин устроился в кресле с краю, вяло помахал репортёрам и вежливо кивнул сенаторам в ложах напротив. Вскоре к нему присоединилась Слай Мур но, почувствовав, что он не в настроении для разговоров, оставила его в покое. Умная девочка…


	2. Женщина, которую отвергли

_– Ты слишком самоуверен. В этом твоя слабость.  
Люк, Месть ситов_

      Палпатин был приятно удивлён, обнаружив, что постановка очень хорошо согласуется с внутренним состоянием Анакина. Тон разговора будет идеальным. Две встречи с сенаторами из EMCOR вылетели в пресловутую транспаристиловую трубу ради этого шанса, и в глубине чёрной пустоты, которая была у него вместо сердца, он знал, что предстоящий разговор изменит мир. Последствия будут иметь эффект галактического масштаба, а их результат почувствуют на всех планетах и в каждом доме. Он рассмеялся вслух, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности в своей ложе.  
      Слай Мур, сидящая рядом, напряглась.  
      – Ваше Превосходительство? – шёлковым голосом сказала она, прерывая череду его мыслей.  
      Он многое подметил в этих двух словах. Заботу, беспокойство, любопытство… Холодная и чёрствая Слай Мур была одной из старейших и самых преданных слуг в рядах его тёмных помощников. В период, когда он спас её из заключения на Крон Дрифте, а впоследствии открыл ей её будущее на Тёмной Стороне Силы, инопланетянка успела привязаться к нему так сильно, что это даже льстило. Её страсть, похоже, граничила с фанатичной любовью. Причём безответной. Он не разделял её чувств, но женщина была весьма полезна в его политических махинациях. Будучи умбаранкой, она обладала природными способностями к теневой политике и очень хорошо умела манипулировать недалёкими людьми.  
      В лорды Ситов она не годилась: совсем не тот калибр. Однако Силой она владела весьма неплохо, что верно, то верно. Он никогда не показывал ей своей истинной мощи, но обучил как боевым, так и небоевым навыкам использования Тёмной Стороны – тем, которые служили его интересам. Много раз она умоляла о большем. Иногда мольбы переполняли глубокую чашу его терпения, и в течение нескольких дней она переживала последствия своего наказания, но синяки заживали, кровь подсыхала, и Слай Мур всегда возвращалась и просила снова. Именно благодаря её безусловной преданности и способности хранить темнейшие из секретов, между ними возникли такие доверительные отношения.  
      Несмотря на это, с недавнего времени её что-то беспокоило. Как, например, сейчас. В ложе пока были только они вдвоём, и, сидя рядом, она внимательно на него смотрела. Взгляд её светлых глаз заставил бы нервничать любого другого человека. Палпатин лишь улыбнулся. Слай не станет использовать на нём какие бы то ни было трюки с Силой. Он вспомнил её маленькой девочкой, как она попыталась повлиять на его разум, чтобы он её отпустил. Остаточные явления от молнии ещё долго пронизывали её до костей после неудавшейся попытки залезть ему в голову.  
      Имей он хоть какой-нибудь опыт в делах семейных, то мог бы сказать, что она была ему как дочь. Дочь, которой можно было в любой момент пожертвовать, и которую он никогда не полюбит. « _Наверное, неудачное сравнение?»_ – подумал он. Скорее, любимое оружие. Да, вот это лучше.  
      – Повелитель? – сказала она громче. – Что-то не так?  
      – Не так? – Теперь её беспокойство его позабавило. – О нет… всё так, как и должно быть.  
      Наконец, она отвернулась и, понизив голос, проговорила, едва шевеля губами:  
      – Вас будто что-то отвлекает.  
      Он издал резкий издевательский смешок.  
      – Отвлекает? Лишь моё будущее, милая Слай. – Он ничего не вкладывал в тёплые слова. Ему было совершенно всё равно, что они для неё значили, а, возможно, он просто не понимал. Да и зачем ему было понимать? – В конце концов, сегодня – та самая ночь, о которой я говорил так много.  
      Она придвинулась к нему поближе.  
      – Сегодня? Вы говорите об Избранном, вашем новом ученике? – Она нахмурилась в ответ на его жизнерадостный кивок. – Повелитель, разумно ли это? Он ведь джедай…  
      – Только на словах, – лукаво улыбнулся Палпатин.  
      Она пропустила лёгкий укол в его словах. И очень зря.  
      – Он ведь джедай. Он на… он был на стороне джедаев. Ему нельзя доверять, я вас предупреждаю. Он слишком неуравновешен, слишком безрассуден. Вам нужен тот, кто действует быстро и тихо, кто-то хитрый и незаметный. Остерегайтесь этого джедая…  
      Она умолкла, заметив, что он смотрит на неё, подняв брови.  
      – Остерегаться? Как мило, что ты обо мне беспокоишься … – протянул он. Приняв его слова за чистую монету, она подалась ближе, готовая продолжить, но его рука вдруг опустилась и сжала её пальцы, как клещами. Он надавил ещё, не ломая кости, но причиняя как можно больше боли. Она втянула воздух через стиснутые зубы; веки опустились, прикрывая светлые глаза. – Из нас двоих остерегаться стоит не мне, Слай. Или ты другого мнения?  
      – Нет, повелитель, – прошептала она. Согласие или мольба? Он не убрал руку. Если бы кто-то сейчас увидел их, то подумал бы, что канцлер хочет подбодрить свою помощницу, успокоить её в момент слабости. А если нет, то у омерзительной жёлтой прессы будет весёлый день… Он внутренне содрогнулся от этой мысли.  
      – Чего же ты от меня хочешь, Слай? Бросить все мои планы и сделать ученицей тебя?  
      Он сказал это в шутку, но тут же понял, как жестоко прозвучали его слова и какой изумительный эффект произвели. Слай Мур попыталась отдёрнуть руку, с вызовом сверкнув глазами. Хмурое равнодушие, внешне присущее большинству умбаранцев, исчезло с её лица.  
      – Я бы справилась! – прошипела она, и теперь наравне с болью он увидел неприкрытую зависть. – Я владею Силой. Вы начали моё обучение, и если бы вы завершили его, я могла бы стать вашей… вашей правой рукой!  
      Отведя взгляд, Палпатин засмеялся. Он заметил знакомого репортёра в соседней ложе, который смотрел на них, явно отчаянно желая узнать, о чём они говорят. Палпатин расплылся в широкой улыбке. Заголовки были бы просто сумасшедшими, услышь он их разговор. Отпустив Слай, Палпатин ласково похлопал её по руке. Её передёрнуло.  
      – Нет, дорогуша. Тёмная Сторона… Я едва ли приоткрыл тебе завесу. Ты никогда не станешь моей ученицей. Ты лишь мощный инструмент в моих руках. И до недавнего времени тебя это устраивало, поэтому не позволяй зависти затуманить себе рассудок. Тот юноша гораздо могущественнее тебя, это он – ключ к осуществлению моих планов. Не ты.  
      К боли и зависти присоединился гнев.  
      – В последнее время вы только о нём и думаете! Вы забыли о своих друзьях. Обо мне, Сейте…  
      – Сейт знает, в чём его предназначение. И тебе стоит вспомнить о своём! – Впервые за время их разговора Палпатин позволил досаде отразиться у него в глазах. Слай Мур заметила жёлтую вспышку и склонила голову; гнев быстро уступил место уважительному страху. _Вот и правильно. Друзья? Я был с ней слишком мягок. Потакал её бессмысленным фантазиям, позволил ей думать, будто она мне дорога. Подобное поведение недопустимо._  
      Слай задрожала под его пристальным взглядом, и, наконец, выдала смиренное и куда менее эмоциональное:  
      – Простите меня, повелитель. Я лишь хочу послужить вам наилучшим образом. – Маска вернулась на место.  
      Палпатин всматривался в её лицо, беспощадно выискивая фальшь. Он не мог сейчас воспользоваться Тёмной Стороной во всей полноте. Это было бы безрассудно. Кто знает, может, здесь были джедаи?  
      – Я ещё не простил тебя, Слай. Позже мы поговорим, и тогда ты поймёшь, – сурово произнёс он.  
      Слай вздрогнула от невысказанного обещания мучений, но всё равно склонилась ближе.  
      – Да, повелитель. Я была непочтительна. Я не имею права подвергать сомнению ваши решения. Я… я не…  
      – Тише, дорогуша. – Палпатин неожиданно усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла, возвращаясь в образ благородного и жизнерадостного Верховного канцлера. – Начинается. – В ложу вошли и заняли свои места Сайт Пестаж, Мас Амедда и вуркский сенатор.  
      Он представил, как она сейчас взвинчена: это было её обычное состояние, когда он ставил её на место. Улыбка ещё долго не покидала его уст. _Переживёт._


	3. Скромный человек

_Именно в руках людей, как подозревал Дамаск,_  
_лежало мирское будущее всей Галактики._  
_Дарт Плэгас_

      Занимая своё место в ложе, чагрианин кинул любопытный взгляд на пару впереди. Вице-канцлер Мас Амедда был амбициозным политиком со стремлением к порядку, граничившим с одержимостью. Сегодня между канцлером и его помощницей ощущалось какое-то неопределённое напряжение, но Амедде хватало ума не пытаться разгадать причину.  
      Лишь недавно Палпатин ему кое-что рассказал, нечто настолько невероятное и поразительное, что Амедда тут же бросил все свои планы манипулировать им как он манипулировал Валорумом. Это человек… был другим. Совсем другим. Кем-то очень опасным.  
      Тем судьбоносным вечером Мас Амедда говорил быстро, но сказанное им Палпатина вполне удовлетворило. Таким образом, Амедда прочно закрепил за собой место в будущей иерархии. Он был виртуозно хитёр и с лёгкостью справлялся со своей многоплановой ролью в Сенате, блокируя ходы противников многословным протоколом и малоизвестными процедурами. Политический тандем Амедды и Палпатина был настолько успешен, что мог показаться спланированным заранее. _«А может, так и было?»_ – подумал Амедда.  
      Его собственная карьера в Сенате началась ещё до того, как на Корусантскую сцену вышел Палпатин. Амедду чуть ли не головастиком начали готовить в сенаторы Чампалы. Увидев своими глазами прожорливую, управляемую слухами и сплетнями обитель республиканских сенаторов, Амедда решил, что это – его шанс вернуть порядок в коррумпированную систему и задать Республике верный курс.  
      Собственно, так он и познакомился с будущим Верховным канцлером. Загадочный человек. Это произошло на официальном приёме в честь сенаторов, впервые почтивших планету-город своим присутствием, и тогда для Аммеды эта встреча была случайностью. Мысленно возвращаясь к ней, он уже не мог с уверенностью сказать, была ли она случайной и для его лидера.  
       _– Сенатор Мас Амедда? – сказал кто-то. Мужской голос, тоньше тех, к которым он привык, тон нервный. Лицо оказалось незнакомым: седеющие рыжие волосы, выступающий вперёд нос, лицо узкое, но открытое и дружелюбное. Невысокий, но сухощавый и с хорошей осанкой. В общем, не представляет угрозы.  
      Амедда расслабился и, вздохнув, убрал сенсор питательных веществ обратно в карман. Сладкие закуски, как всегда, были неаппетитными и вредными для здоровья. Вероятно, если бы он мог ощущать вкус пищи, то понял бы, почему тут так много грузных сенаторов. Этот, правда, не был грузным – либо новенький, либо беспокоится о своём внешнем виде.  
      – Я могу вам чем-то помочь? – наконец, спросил он, отмечая, как тревожно подрагивают перед ним руки его собеседника.  
      – Да, конечно! Прошу простить меня, если я прервал вашу трапезу. Дело в том, что в последние свои дни сенатор Видар Ким, пусть земля ему будет пухом, часто вас вспоминал, и, увидев вас, я… – Он рассеянно взмахнул рукой. – На Набу многие восхищаются вашей прямотой и честностью в политических делах.  
      Набу. Любопытно. Значит, это новый сенатор самодержавной планеты Набу. Как его там?  
      – Сенатор… Палтин? – проговорил он медленно.  
      Неужели этот человек покраснел от смущения?  
      – Палпатин, и можно без «сенатор», – добавил он быстро и слегка поклонился. – Для меня честь встретить такого достойного человека, как вы.  
      Амедда натянуто улыбнулся; ему невольно было проявление уважения. Мало кто из людей так с ним разговаривал. Этот сенатор из Среднего Кольца пока не сталкивался с невежеством Корусантских выскочек. Он ещё был не испорчен, прямо дуновение свежего ветерка. По этой причине Амедда почувствовал ответный прилив тёплых чувств.  
      – Взаимно, – прогудел он своим низким голосом. – Приятно увидеть новоприбывших сенаторов, прежде чем они станут частью… этого. – Он обвёл рукой окружающую их толчею, живую массу из поглощающих пищу, смеющихся и сплетничающих сенаторов и их помощников.  
      Палпатин смотрел на них, широко раскрыв глаза.  
      – Признаться, я не был готов к такой… невоздержанности. – Он быстро перевёл взгляд обратно на лицо чагрианина, словно опасаясь, что мог обидеть более опытного сенатора.  
      Вот уж совсем наоборот.  
      – Невоздержанность – самое верное определение, сенатор, – прорычал Амедда. – Это то, с чем я сражаюсь каждый день: счастливый и разжиревший Сенат, которому плевать на закон и порядок. Всё, что их беспокоит, это их зарплата и развлечения.  
      Палпатин улыбнулся.  
      – Да, ну что ж, я пока многого не знаю, но мне бы хотелось поговорить об этом ещё, если у вас будет время. Вы действительно весьма прямолинейны, как мне и рассказывал мой старый друг. – Его улыбка была тёплой, искренней и заразительной.  
      Этот человек нравился Амедде всё больше и больше, даже несмотря на его робость. Кроме того, ему бы пригодился здравомыслящий и не слишком самоуверенный союзник в Среднем Кольце. Сама судьба свела его вместе с этим скромнягой, и он уже с нетерпением ожидал, когда появится возможность использовать новые кадры.  
      – Не хотите пройтись, сенатор Палпатин? – предложил он. – Мне здесь делать нечего.  
      – Как и мне. – Палпатин посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь, присматриваясь к своему высокорослому собеседнику; вместе они двинулись по направлению к балконной дорожке, где было поменьше народу. Его голос становился глубже по мере того, как они говорили, нервозность уступала место лёгкости и взаимопониманию. Голос этого человека вызывал мысли об уважении и дружбе. И подстёгивал воображение. Той ночью они говорили о многих вещах: о разваливающемся Сенате, о раздорах между фракциями, о пренебрежении законами… разговор длился и длился. Новый сенатор охотно и непринуждённо соглашался с его политическими взглядами, которые, оказывается, у них полностью совпадали. _  
      Но Палпатин рассказал не всё, до последнего скрывая свою истинную сущность. Каким наивным был сенатор Чампалы, когда думал, что сможет контролировать этого исключительного человека. Вместо этого, Палпатин открыл ему свой план по объединению Республики после войны в единый упорядоченный орган – Империю. Одним ударом он собирался положить конец и коррупции в Сенате, и гражданской войне. Палпатину это было по силам, и будь прокляты его не рождённые головастики, если Амедда не ухватился за эту возможность.  
      Палпатин, и правда, был единственным, кто имел хоть какой-то шанс объединить под своей властью Сенат. Амедда никогда не считал себя подходящим на эту роль. Прежде всего, он был связан с Фракцией Кольца, а это означало, что Центральные Миры никогда его не поддержат. По этой причине он не баллотировался в канцлеры после смещения Валорума. Палпатин же всегда держал свои взгляды в тайне и не завязал дружественных отношений ни с одной из фракций.  
      Он так хорошо играл всеми. После выборов Фракция Кольца пребывала в полной уверенности, что из этого благонамеренного и мягкого человека, да ещё находящегося в таком выгодном положении, выйдет отличная марионетка. Кандидатуру Палпатина выдвинул Орн Фри Таа, ни секунды не сомневавшийся в своей способности подталкивать новоявленного канцлера в нужном направлении. Амедда фыркнул, вспомнив день, когда Палпатин в первый раз встал на сторону Центральных Миров. Дело касалось таможенных сборов, и глаза Таа чуть не вылезли из орбит на его жирном лице.  
      Амедда тогда лишь улыбнулся. Наконец появился Верховный канцлер, давший отпор тем, кто пытался им управлять. Появился человек, который взял «быка за рога» в своём стремлении вернуть Республику на путь истинный и который убрал всех прихлебателей и идиотов со своего пути. Именно Таа номинировал Амедду на место Вице-канцлера, но тот не чувствовал себя обязанным. Из-за этого тви'лека и ему подобных у Сената была такая плохая репутация. Звезда Орн Фри Таа закатилась в ту минуту, когда он обратил внимание общества на Палпатина.  
      Конечно, подумал Амедда, обманут был не только Таа. Сам он считал Палпатина мягким лидером, человеком с хорошими намерениями и сильным внутренним стрежнем, но при этом не способным протолкнуть свои задумки через сенатское болото. Амедда решил, что будет подсказывать Палпатину верное направление. Он подавал канцлеру идеи, и тот принимал это как должное.  
      Это были прекрасные отношения, пока он не понял, что они поддельные. Пока Палпатин практически прямым текстом не заявил ему, что не позволит собой манипулировать. Пока Палпатин не рассказал ему о своих планах. И Амедда сразу перешёл на его сторону. Он не был жаден – чагрианам это вообще несвойственно – но амбициозен, и он присмотрел себе место в Новом Мире. Место, рядом с которым не будет жирных республиканских Орн Фри Таа.  
      Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, и, подняв глаза, он увидел Сейта Пестажа. Этот тип ни у кого не вызывал тёплых чувств, да и редко когда пытался кому-либо понравиться. Амедду он не любил и не доверял ему, что того совершенно не беспокоило. Безмозглый фанатик и подхалим без каких-либо принципов, кроме этого его предубеждения против других рас. Но он обладал отличными шпионскими навыками, поэтому Палпатин и держал его при себе. Другой причины быть просто не могло.  
      Пестаж снова толкнул его.  
      – Что? – проворчал Амедда, убирая руку и откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
      – Только что звонил ваш заместитель в Сенате, – как-то глумливо проговорил Пестаж. Он почти никогда не разговаривал нормально. Он глумился, хитрил, рычал и шипел. Леторны Амедды напряглись от омерзения.  
      – И? – ответил он, наконец.  
      – По поводу сделки на Хайдиан Вэй Кастомс, что у Чапалы. Она провалилась. – Амедда нахмурился. Змеиные глаза Пестажа смеялись над ним. Забавно, что у человека с таким количеством расовых предрассудков было так много животных черт. – Он хочет, чтобы вы сегодня же явились на место встречи.  
      – Сегодня? – удивился Амедда. – Он знает, что я с канцлером.  
      Пестаж выглядел чрезвычайно довольным собой, его мелкие жёлтые зубы сверкнули в темноте.  
      – Да, но я пообещал ему, что вы там будете. Канцлер в вас больше не нуждается.  
       _«Что это значит?»_ – Амедда гневно поглядел на мерзкого человечка, раздражённо высовывая и втягивая обратно свой длинный чёрный язык. Как надоели эти театральные угрозы и инсинуации. Давно нужно было посоветовать Палпатину избавиться от него. Слишком поздно, теперь придётся терпеть мерзавца. Тихим голосом, который, как он надеялся, Палпатин не услышит, он ответил:  
      – Я уйду, когда об этом попросит канцлер, а ты закрой рот, лакей. Я – вице-канцлер. Не тебе указывать мне, куда идти.  
      – Пока что, – ухмыльнулся Пестаж. Он обожал показывать, как близок к канцлеру, как многое знает из того, что другим неизвестно. Чагрианин сомневался, что тот знал так много, как думал, но не отреагировал на очевидную провокацию. Тем не менее, поднеся когтистую руку прямо к лицу Пестажа, он сжал её, и тот опасливо отступил. _Моя очередь ухмыляться_.  
      Он отвернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Палпатин кивает и улыбается чему-то в оперном представлении. Сейчас он выглядел абсолютно безобидным в этом своём кресле. Лишь Амедда и несколько других имели отдалённое представление о том, на что он способен. _«И,_ – подумал Амедда, – _вероятно, даже мы видели только верхушку айсберга»._


	4. В одном шаге

_Адепт теней в покровах ночи_  
_Прельстился солнечным лучом_  
_И любованьем поглощён._  
  
_Старое ситское стихотворение_

       С первыми нотами последнего акта Палпатин c восхитительной ясностью ощутил приближение Того, Кого Он Выбрал, и чёрная дыра внутри раскрыла свою голодную пасть. Но он быстро задавил чувство. Наконец-то настало время соблазнить Скайвокера лучшим, что было у него в запасе: обещанием, от которого тот просто не сможет отказаться. Палпатину вспомнилось, как один его коллега-политик частенько повторял: «Политика носит местный характер – люди эгоистичны». Ещё политика была игрой на публику, и Палпатин собирался дать лучшее представление за свою карьеру, обратив эгоизм молодого джедая против него самого.  
      Послышался отдалённый топот бегущих ног, потом неожиданно затих, – юноша наверняка остановился, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Палпатин позволил себе быструю улыбку, восхищаясь дикой энергией, которую сдерживали нормы поведения, установленные его аскетичными мастерами джедаями. Ну, это ненадолго. Шелест тёмного плаща, и вот, приблизившись, Сила склонилась у его ног. Итак, с чего начать?  
      – Вы звали меня, канцлер? – Скайвокер наклонился ближе, посмотрев на него с нескрываемым любопытством. Избранный был помят и измучен, худ и угрюм.  
      Палпатин поднял голову, его глаза заблестели. Раздразним его аппетит чем-нибудь хорошим, чем-то, что вызовет в нём предвкушение близкой мести… которую Совет, скорее всего, никогда не позволит ему осуществить.  
      – Да, Анакин. Подойди, у меня хорошие новости. Наши клоны-разведчики выяснили, где находится генерал Гривус. Он прячется в системе Утапау.  
      Скайвокер заметно расслабился. У него на устах появилась лёгкая усмешка, и он сказал:  
      – Наконец-то! Мы возьмём в плен этого монстра, и конец войне.  
       _Не «мы», мой мальчик. Будь позаносчивее, ну-ка? Республика тут ни при чём. Позволь вернуть твои мысли в нужное русло._  
      – Если члены Совета не поручат это задание тебе, их мудрость начнёт вызывать сомнения. Ты достойнее всех, намного.  
      Он не придал значения смущению юноши, но жадно впитал удовольствие на опущенном к долу лице. Вот и _она_ , его самонадеянность, такая не свойственная джедаям гордость. Гордость, которую мудрый Совет джедаев разорвёт в клочки. _Хм-м…_  
      – Садись.  
      Палпатин повернулся, чтобы указать на кресло слева, и увидел, что Слай Мур и остальные всё ещё здесь. Он с раздражением рыкнул:  
      – Оставьте нас.  
      Пока она и вице-канцлер Мас Амедда быстро выпроваживали сенатора Конкоркилла, Палпатин заметил победный взгляд, которым Пестаж одарил Амедду. _Интересно_. Движение в ложе привлекло некоторое внимание со стороны других зрителей, но ненадолго.  
      На пути к выходу вуркский сенатор, ошеломлённый такой нехарактерной грубостью, с любопытством оглянулся. Палпатин не удостоил его взглядом. Несколько репортёров вытянули шеи в попытке разглядеть, что случилось, но Скайвокер уже сел в кресло рядом с Палпатином и стал практически незаметен для посторонних взглядов. Он ждал, что скажет канцлер.  
      Палпатин приготовился и, набрав в грудь воздуха, тяжело вздохнул.  
      – Анакин, ты знаешь, я не могу полагаться на Совет джедаев. – Анакин посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, и на секунду у Палпатина мелькнула дерзкая мысль, что нужно было найти в ученики кого-то поумнее. Требовалась ещё одна подсказка. – Видимо, они скоро посвятят тебя в свой заговор.  
      – Я не вполне понимаю… – Стало ясно, что Избранный тянет время, притворяясь тупым. Это была ожидаемая реакция, поэтому Палпатин не почувствовал раздражения.  
       _Ты не поймёшь. Для этого тебе пришлось бы забыть то, чему тебя учили._ Естественно, он не мог этого сказать, пока не мог. Поэтому он продолжил гнуть свою линию.  
      – Ты наверняка чувствуешь то, что о чём я подозреваю. Совет джедаев хочет управлять Республикой. Они решили предать меня.  
      Несвоевременно вспомнив о своей якобы преданности Ордену, Анакин тут же принялся их защищать.  
      – Не думаю, что…  
      – Анакин… – Довольно вялых протестов. Чёрная дыра снова разинула свою голодную пасть, и он накормил её, устремив на измученного Скайвокера один из своих самых острых испытующих взглядов. – Где твоё чутьё? Ты знаешь… Верно?  
      Время застыло, и будущее скрылось за дымкой неопределённости, пока Скайвокер прислушивался к собственным ощущениям.  
      Он явно решил тянуть до последнего.  
      – Я знаю, что они в вас не верят, – сказал он, посмотрев на свои сапоги.  
       _Это ещё мягко сказано_. Палпатин сокрушённо покачал головой и сказал, добавив в голос обиды:  
      – Как и в Сенат. И в Республику. И в демократию, кстати, тоже. – В конце он повысил голос и почувствовал на себе взгляд Скайвокера. Палпатин решил не торопить его и поднял глаза на представление, наблюдая за тем, как пловцы Каламари винтом уходят вниз. Близилась развязка. Он хорошо знал эту оперу.  
      Голос Скайвокера вывел его из раздумий:  
      – Честно говоря, – нерешительно начал тот, словно боясь обжечься о собственные слова, – моё доверие к ним подорвано.  
      Вот это уже лучше. Избранный наконец-то признал правду. Палпатин легко и привычно подхватил нить беседы:  
      – Почему? Они, вероятно, попросили тебя сделать нечто нечестное? К примеру, шпионить за мной… Верно?  
      Скайвокер неловко поёрзал, снова избегая его взгляда.  
      – Я не… я не знаю, что сказать.  
       _Пожалуй, сейчас тебе и правда нечего сказать. Давай-ка поможем тебе найти слова._  
      – Вспомни о начале обучения, Анакин. Все, кто приходят к власти, боятся её утратить. И даже джедаи.  
      – Но джедаи проповедуют добро, – быстро возразил Скайвокер. Слишком быстро. Он лишь повторил заученную фразу, а не озвучил собственное мнение. Он сам не верил в свои слова, но при этом не замечал, что уже переступил через край пропасти.  
      – Добро – вещь относительная. Ситы и джедаи очень схожи между собой. В том числе, и в желании приумножить власть.  
      Скайвокер выглядел немного удивлённым, он не ожидал услышать такое от канцлера. Но продолжил спорить, как марионетка, которая продолжает дёргаться по мере того, как одну за другой обрезают нити. Его ответ был всё таким же выхолощенным.  
      – Ситы черпают силы в собственных страстях. И заботятся только о себе.  
      С этой заученной фразой Палпатин был полностью согласен, в кои-то веки. Чёрная дыра настойчиво выкручивалась, стараясь пробить его безупречный самоконтроль. Спесивый джедай наконец-то начал сомневаться, и Палпатин ощущал его тоску, нерешительность, гнев и чувство вины. Они питали Палпатина, и он надавил ещё, помогая им расцвести.  
      – А джедаи нет?  
      Краешком сознания Палпатин ощутил лёгкую щекотку. Он решил, что это предвкушение. Скоро. Так скоро… Судьба трепетала на кончиках его пальцев, судьба сидела слева от него и дула губки, плакалась и ныла в надежде на помощь. И он поможет. Судьбе только нужно попросить.  
      – Джедаи самоотверженны. Они думают лишь о других. – Последний аргумент Скайвокера был ещё хуже, они оба чувствовали, как слабеет его воля.  
      Торжествуя, Палпатин откинулся в кресле; он наблюдал за представлением, впитывая мучительные сомнения Избранного. Приближалась кульминация: в отчаянии воскликнула героиня, герой поддался тёмной стороне, злодей смеялся над болью своих жертв. Палпатин мягко улыбнулся актёру, зная, что никто не заметит. _Поклонитесь за меня, любезный сударь. Я почти закончил выступление._ Палпатин повернулся, приготовившись к долгожданному финалу…  
      И увидел, что Скайвокер выпрямился и, позабыв о сомнениях, осматривается вокруг с растущим подозрением. Так он выглядел во время спасательной операции на корабле генерала Гривуса: собранный и готовый ко всему солдат. Впервые за время их беседы Палпатин замешкался. На данном этапе ему не нужен был солдат.  
      – Анакин? – Нет ответа. – Анакин? Что случилось?  
      – Я что-то почувствовал. – Солдат – это всё, что у Палпатина теперь было. Яркие глаза Избранного обежали концертный зал. – Не знаю, что это, но я уверен, что здесь… здесь что-то не так.  
      Теперь Палпатин был по-настоящему раздосадован. Трудно представить менее удачный момент для приступа джедайской паранойи. То было затишье перед триумфом, минута, когда он должен был выполнить своё Предназначение.  
      – Анакин, – мягко пожурил Палпатин. – Наверное, дело в басовых флейтах которые использовались в момент падения героя. Меня они тоже каждый раз застают врасплох интенсивностью своего звучания…  
       _В одном шаге!_  
      – Нет! – резко перебил его Скайвокер. – Это не флейты! Я почувствовал это со стороны зрительного зала, там, наверху.  
      Он показал на верхние ярусы, где собиралась менее богатая публика. В его голосе звучала такая явственная озабоченность, что Палпатину захотелось пренебречь маскировкой и прощупать толпу самостоятельно, через Силу, но он не мог себе этого позволить – мальчишка ещё не попался в его сети окончательно. Поднявшись с кресла, Палпатин обшаривал верхние ярусы глазами; он чувствовал себя слепым и беспомощным.  
      – Я ничего не вижу, мой мальчик. – _Ничего, кроме тьмы, что ждёт меня впереди, скоро она будет принадлежать мне... Моя судьба, моё предназначение._  
      Скайвокер вскочил на ноги.  
      – Думаю, вам лучше покинуть это место, канцлер. У меня нехорошее предчувствие.


	5. Помехи и препятствия

      Из всех возможных вариантов развития событий Палпатин не ожидал только одного: что в последний момент его величайший политический ход будет сорван из-за чьего-то «нехорошего предчувствия». Неожиданностей Палпатин не любил.  
      – Нехорошее предчувствие? – Он издал смешок, не забыв добавить в него нервозности. Продолжая говорить мягким тоном, присущим канцлеру, он, тем временем, хищным взглядом обшаривал зрительный зал. – Людям свойственно время от времени ощущать что-то необычное. Давай-ка я закажу нам напитков, и мы…  
      – Ложись! – закричал Анакин и выбросил руку в сторону канцлера. Волна Силы толкнула Палпатина в грудь и бросила на пол, в проход между креслами. Это уберегло его от бластерного выстрела, который, пролетев в дюйме от него, ударил в кресло.  
       _«Как он прошёл через силовое поле?_ – отстранённо подумал Палпатин. – _Они его отключили!»_ Времени на размышления не осталось, Анакин бросился вниз, закрыв его собой. Над ними пронеслась череда выстрелов, которые попали в стены, оставив в богатой отделке дымящиеся дыры. Громкие, резкие звуки привлекли к себе внимание. Зрители в соседних ложах уже кричали и пытались выбраться наружу, путаясь в экстравагантных нарядах.  
      Двое остававшихся в ложе Алых гвардейцев кинулись на защиту своего канцлера. Один почти сразу упал, сражённый волной бластерного огня сверху, второй успел отразить несколько выстрелов силовой пикой, прежде чем упасть рядом с ними. Протянув руку, Скайвокер потряс его за плечо. Никакой реакции. Явно мёртв.  
      – Анакин! – Палпатин приподнялся на локте. – Что происходит?  
      Он слабо толкнул Скайвокера в попытке подняться, но тот не позволил, крепко удерживая его на месте своей металлической рукой. Глаза Палпатина едва заметно блеснули, реагируя на волны паники и страха, идущие от юноши.  
      – Канцлер! Лежите! Это наёмные убийцы! Я не знаю, сколько их. – Его глаза горели от переполняющего его негодования. – Думаю, у них какие-то маскировочные устройства. Раньше мне показалось, что я заметил движение, и теперь знаю, почему!  
      Он поднялся над Палпатином на корточки и, включив световой меч, выглянул из-за бортика.  
      Палпатин вздрогнул, когда лезвие отразило выстрел, громко просвистевший у самой его головы. _Ну, давай уже. Займись геройством и спаси положение, чтобы я мог, наконец, вернуться к своим делам._  
      – Кто бы это мог быть? – спросил он вместо этого тоном сбитого с толку правителя Республики. – И как они сюда попали?  
      Анакин отвечал отрывисто, выкрикивая слова между выстрелами.  
      – Я… не знаю. Сепаратисты… первое, что… приходит в голову!  
      Пока он не пропустил ни единого выстрела, но их таинственные враги не ослабляли напора.  
      Палпатин решил, что этим вечером лучше действовать осторожно. Нет времени разбираться с идиотскими покушениями. Осторожно подняв голову, он нашёл глазами закрытую дверь и потянул Анакина за ногу.  
      – Думаю, если нам удастся отсюда выбраться, будет легче продумать план действий.  
      – Согласен. – Вовремя оглянувшись, Анакин отразил ещё один выстрел в голову. – Их слишком много. Скоро они… распределятся по залу и смогут стрелять… Чёрт!.. – один выстрел задел его металлическую руку и высек из неё сноп искр, – …в нас отовсюду.  
      Анакин анализировал обстановку, пока его глаза и руки быстро двигались, отражая смертоносные заряды; потом он снова нырнул вниз, улёгшись рядом с Палпатином, и, склонившись ближе, заговорил:  
      – Я вас прикрою. Послужу мишенью. Вы идите к выходу. Я после вас.  
      Светло-голубые глаза встретились с ярко-синими, и Палпатин понял, что спорить бесполезно.  
      Дарт Сидиус внутри него оскалился. _Только тронь этого поразительного юношу, и, кем бы ты ни оказался, после этого ты будешь жить долго и мучительно. Он мой!_  
      – Мой храбрый мальчик, – вместо этого сказал Палпатин. – Думаю, с этим я справлюсь, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.  
      – Я всегда осторожен, канцлер, – ответил Анакин, слегка ухмыльнувшись. – Приготовьтесь.  
      Проклиная невозможность воспользоваться тёмной стороной, Палпатин поднялся на четвереньки и, подобрав полу своих одежд из веды, приготовился бежать. Где остальные гвардейцы? Где Сейт и Слай? Если его ассистенты мертвы, это создаст массу неудобств!  
      – Идите! – закричал Анакин, дождавшись паузы между выстрелами. Он вскочил на ноги, одновременно толкнув канцлера к двери, и прыгнул на перила ложи. В него тут же выстрелили сразу с трёх сторон, и Палпатин на секунду замер полюбоваться, с каким мастерством сражался его будущий ученик. Он двигался с прямо-таки тигриной грацией, просто изумительно.  
      Один из отражённых выстрелов чуть не задел Палпатина по носу, что привело его в чувство, напомнив, что надо двигаться. Он сделал несколько спотыкающихся шагов к двери: когда ранее Анакин подтолкнул его с помощью Силы, Палпатин, не имея возможности прибегнуть к Темной стороне, сбился с дыхания. Не говоря уже о том, что было бы странно, если бы пожилой канцлер вдруг ловко прыгнул к выходу. Добравшись до панели у двери, он прижал к ней ладонь, ощутив облегчение, когда дверь с отъехала в сторону с тихим «вж-ж».  
      И потрясённо вскрикнул: что-то вонзилось ему в плечо, отбросив назад с такой силой, что он перекувырнулся через последний ряд кресел в ложе. Тяжело упав между ними, он почувствовал, как от плеча к груди огнем разливается боль. Он поглядел вниз и увидел серебряный цилиндрик, прилегающий к плечу в том месте, где его ранили. _«Если бы я мог сражаться, этого бы не случилось»,_ – подумал он.  
      Что за ночь. Ошеломлённый происходящим, Палпатин выглянул из-за кресел и кинул взгляд за дверь. Словно в замедленной съёмке, он увидел в коридоре одного из убийц, распрямляющегося для следующей атаки. Это был инопланетянин с выпуклыми глазами, несколько тел гвардейцев лежали, распростёршись, у его ног. По крайней мере, Сейта и Слай среди них не было. Встретившись взглядом с Палпатином, убийца, ухмыльнулся и навёл бластер.  
      – Анакин, – гневно выдохнул Палпатин. И тот немедленно, одним подкрепленным Силой прыжком, оказался прямо перед ним, закрыв от убийцы. Заряд срикошетил в дверную раму; зарычав, инопланетянин выстрелил ещё и ещё. Анакин отразил оба выстрела с лёгкостью, но его лицо выдавало внутреннее напряжение.  
      Палпатин попытался сесть прямее между креслами, усмехаясь, несмотря на усиливающуюся боль в плече. Он впитывал страх Анакина, словно губка, и чувствовал рост своих тёмных сил, которые всё настойчивее просились наружу. Окружающие выстрелы, казалось, замедлили свой полёт в закручивающемся потоке Силы.  
      О, как мальчик умел бояться! Страх вскипал внутри него подобно солнцу, и омывал Палпатина, как прибой. И Палпатин позволил волнам накрыть себя с головой, на сладкую секунду унести в будущее. Страх превращался в Скайвокере в гнев, несмотря на то, что тот успешно отражал каждый заряд. Гнев оттого, что кто-то угрожал его другу. Гнев оттого, что враги проникли даже на Корусант. Палпатин уже видел, как этот гнев приведёт к ненависти и страданиям, которые сделают Анакина сильнее. Возможно, что даже происходящее сейчас послужит мальчику ещё одним толчком в правильном направлении. Его привязанность и слепая преданность были только на пользу тёмной стороне.  
      Но что-то было не так! Убийца в коридоре струсил и, резко развернувшись, побежал прочь; Анакин крутанулся назад, переключив внимание на стрелков из зала. Палпатин не мог погрузиться в тёмную сторону, пока над ним стоял Скайвокер, но что-то на границе сознания кричало об опасности! Всё ещё прячась между креслами, Палпатин осматривал зрительный зал. Повсюду сенаторы и сливки общества продирались через кресла и своих знакомых. Выли сигналы тревоги, актёры внизу экстренно сворачивали представление. Палпатин обратил внимание на разбросанные тела гвардейцев и заметил движущиеся контуры как минимум пяти убийц, которые вели огонь по его ложе.  
      Анакин ещё держался против них, даже послал одного в полёт, отразив в него его же заряды, но мальчик явно устал. Кинув взгляд на панель на одном из подлокотников, Палпатин убедился, что силовое поле вокруг ложи было деактивировано. Враги каким-то образом заполучили коды безопасности. Это точно кто-то из своих. Только у пятерых могли быть коды от его ложи. Сейт Пестаж, Кинман Дориана, Мас Амедда, Арс Дангор и…


	6. Полоса неудач продолжается

      Закончить мысль ему помешал взрыв. Из коридора ворвалась взрывная волна вперемешку с обломками и ударила Скайвокера в спину, швырнув об перила как тряпичную нубийскую куклу. Укреплённые кресла, между которыми прятался Палпатин, приняли на себя большую часть урона, но не спасли от разлетевшихся осколков металла. Несколько из них вонзились ему в одну сторону лица и поднятую руку. Палпатин зашипел, неслышимый и невидимый среди шума и дыма.  
      Звуки вокруг стали приглушенными – барабанные перепонки несколько секунд не могли оправиться от взрыва. Палпатин не услышал, а, скорее, почувствовал отголоски далёких взрывов. _«Что ж, а вот и очередной сюрприз»_ , – сардонически подумал он, когда на спинку кресла прямо рядом с ним приземлился труп гвардейца – маска частично съехала с головы, а голова – с плеч.  
      Верховного канцлера это зрелище не взволновало. Он уже видел и увидит еще куда более страшные вещи. Вместо этого он выглянул из-за кресла и поискал глазами Анакина. Он различил его тело сквозь густой дым: оно неподвижно лежало на полу, и на краткий миг Палпатин запаниковал, решив, что его будущее мертво; но потом одним волевым усилием взял себя в руки.  
       _Он не может умереть. Я этого не предвидел._ И будто сработало позитивное мышление (нелепая концепция) – он заметил, как поднимается и опускается грудь Избранного. Всего лишь без сознания. Палпатина затопило любопытное по своей силе облегчение. Он и не подозревал, сколько эмоций он вынужденно вложил в мальчика. _Но мы всё ещё в опасности_. И Силой пользоваться он всё так же опасался: в здании было слишком много народу.  
      Угрюмый смех, раздавшийся за спиной, его не удивил. Голос был женский и Палпатин безошибочно его опознал. Он замер, ощутив первую за вечер волну гнева, и гнев этот был рождён от предательства. Боль в плече померкла, сметённая захлестнувшей его яростью. Когда он вглядывался в течения Силы, то видел в них грядущее предательство. Просто не так скоро. Не сейчас.  
      – Представители твоей расы очень хорошо умеют притворяться, – прорычал Палпатин, медленно переведя взгляд с Избранного в светлые глаза своей собеседницы, – и ты это блестяще доказала, сумев скрыть от меня свою ненависть, Слай Мур.   
      – Врождённая черта умбаранцев, – самодовольно улыбнулась та. Она стояла в дверном проёме, на фоне разгромленного коридора, никак не затронутая порожденным ею хаосом. – Но ещё две недели назад я тебя не ненавидела! Ты и правда думал, что я снесу подобное обращение? Что я позволю тебе просто так меня заменить – безо всякой награды? Без капли признательности? Ты ослеплён гордыней и самодовольством! – Оттолкнув ногой труп гвардейца, она вошла в ложу.  
      – Что ж, теперь я мог бы разве что наградить тебя быстрой смертью. – На перепачканном кровью лице Палпатина появилась улыбка Тёмного лорда ситов. – Но это тебе не грозит.  
      – Думаешь, меня остановит страх боли? – Слай начинала злиться. _Отлично_.– Старик! Лучше умереть, чем быть низведённой до уровня жалкой пешки. Нет ничего хуже застоя. Я хотела служить тебе, двигаться дальше вместе с тобой! Но ты никогда не развивал мой потенциал! Из-за НЕГО! – пронзительно выкрикнула она, ткнув пальцем в направлении лежащего без сознания Скайвокера. – Ты бы никогда не стал тренировать меня так, как тренировал других, даже графа! Все они мертвы. А я жива! Я могла бы стать лучшей из твоих слуг!  
      – Я могу помочь тебе разделить их судьбу, – предложил Палпатин; она оскалилась, и он ухмыльнулся. Его руки неспешно поднялись. _Усыпить бдительность разъяренного создания_.  
      Сжимая обеими руками маленький бластер, Слай Мур медленно начала обходить Палпатина по дуге, переводя взгляд с него на Скайвокера и обратно.   
      – Я могу заставить тебя передумать, – пообещала она смертельно серьёзно. – Я убью его. Ты не сможешь меня остановить, иначе тебя обнаружат джедаи. Покончив с ним, я стану сильнейшей. И тогда… – она запнулась, потом решительно закончила: – Тогда, если ты откажешься взять меня в ученики, я убью и тебя.  
      Сидиус недоверчиво фыркнул. _Девчонка бредит. Она и в самом деле думает, что сможет осуществить свою угрозу. Возможно, я недооценил то, как далеко она может зайти в своей ненависти… как и её уровень владения тёмной стороной_. Он поднялся с пола и, расправив плечи, выпрямился во весь свой рост, который едва ли превышал рост его капризной визави. Но рост не важен, как всегда говорил этот зеленый жабоподобный магистр джедаев. Только могущество имеет значение, и у Слай его нет.  
      Не отводя от неё взгляда, Палпатин сделал шаг от кресел, придвинувшись ближе к Анакину. Затем заговорил:  
      – Дорогая моя, ты всерьёз утверждаешь, что у тебя есть потенциал? Ты знаешь, кто я. В тебе нет ничего, благодаря чему ты могла бы «двигаться дальше», если тут уместно такое выражение, вместе со мной. Я в самом деле не могу понять, почему ты решила загубить себе такую прекрасную карьеру. Но, знаешь, по большому счёту, мне это безразлично. – Он пожал плечами. – Ты была ценным слугой, одной из моих любимцев, но теперь, с этим мальчиком, моё предназначение начертано поперек всех созвездий. Правда, боюсь, до моего триумфа ты не доживёшь.  
      Нахмурившись, Слай вздёрнула дуло своего маленького, но мощного бластера.  
      – Это вряд ли! – фыркнула она. – Видишь ли, я ведь понимала, насколько ты могущественен. Знала, что ты многое от меня скрываешь. Но ещё я многому от тебя научилась – вещам, которым ты не намеревался меня учить! Не пройдёт и года, и ты падешь, учитель. – Она выплюнула титул, как сгусток грязи. Улыбка Палпатина поблёкла, злое веселье практически ушло из его глаз.   
      – И почему же? – спросил он, достигнув лежащего без сознания Анакина, и остановился между ним и женщиной, безбоязненно следя за дулом её пистолета. После взрывов стрельба прекратилась. Палпатин уже выпустил несколько едва заметных щупалец тёмной Силы, стараясь уловить в гигантском помещении последователей светлой стороны. Только незначительные отзвуки, которые становились всё слабее. Самоуверенная улыбка вернулась на его уста.  
      Слай переступила с ноги на ногу под своим струящимся одеянием; несмотря на апломб, она явно нервничала.  
      – Если мне не удастся убить тебя – а я попытаюсь, поверь, – то ты сделаешь это сам.  
      Палпатин непринуждённо фыркнул, будто они обсуждали свежие Сенатские сплетни, сидя у него в кабинете. На самом деле, он был сбит с толку, и это ему не нравилось.  
      – Хватит говорить загадками. С чего мне себя убивать? – Он тянул время, чтобы закончить ментальное зондирование здания. Осталось совсем немного.  
      – О, это произойдёт не по твоей воле, – пообещала Слай, недвусмысленно направляя дуло ему в грудь. – Если тебе удастся вывернуться из неприятностей сейчас, ты близко познакомишься с особым Умбаранским наркотиком, настолько редким, что он неизвестен даже твоей алхимической науке. Мы применяем его против своих заклятых врагов. Одна лишь капля заставит даже умбаранца разболтать все свои секреты. Какие же секреты есть у тебя, повелитель?  
      Сидиус замер, раздумывая. Она, правда, считала свою наркотическую смесь настолько могущественной, чтобы помешать его восхождению? Остановить победу тёмной стороны, что была предсказана так давно? Смех, да и только. И он действительно рассмеялся, низко и медленно, глумясь над своей несостоявшейся ученицей.  
      Её бледное лицо, обычно такое отстранённое, исказила ненависть.  
      – Смейся-смейся, дурак! Я убью тебя! – И она надавила на спусковой крючок. Опоздав всего на секунду.  
      За эту секунду Сидиус успел проверить всё здание оперного театра и не обнаружил ни одного джедая, по крайней мере, ни одного живого или находящегося в сознании. Все решат, что произошедшее было делом рук приверженцев тёмной стороны или даже самог _о_ неуловимого владыки ситов, организовавших покушение на Верховного Канцлера. Палпатин имел железное алиби, цель была ясна, и, подняв руку, он отразил выстрел в Слай Мур.  
      Она вскрикнула от ярости и страха, когда заряд опалил ей левую руку. В любой другой ситуации Сидиус даже восхитился бы подобной выдержкой. Откатившись назад, она продолжила стрелять. Он отражал выстрелы, пока один из зарядов не попал ей в ногу; она упала. Обратившись к Силе, она попыталась сбить его с ног, но вместо этого он сбил её, опрокинув навзничь. Вспотев от напряжения, она зарычала. Сидиус всё так же стоял, загораживая Анакина; его улыбка стала шире, но то была злая улыбка, кровь от попавших ему в лицо осколков уже стекала на горящий жёлтым глаз.  
      – Меня оскорбляет эта жалкая пародия на покушение, Слай, – сказал он громко, перекрывая вой тревоги и чужие крики. Всё здание оперного театра, как и его обитатели, рассеялись перед его внутренним взором в серый туман. Сидиус был сосредоточен только на своей предательнице.  
      – Ты думала, я так просто дам себя убить? Не сравнивай меня со своими нечувствительными к Силе жертвами. – Он, наконец, подошёл к ней вплотную, остановившись у распростёртых ног.  
      Она подняла здоровую руку, чтобы выстрелить, и он вырвал оружие с помощью Силы; бледные пальцы умбаранки громко хрустнули, ломаясь. Она взвыла, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Канцлер, быстро превращавшийся в нечто иное, опустился около неё на колени и, потянувшись, нежно взял её сломанную руку.  
      – Бедняжка, – пробормотал он равнодушно. – Предательство у тебя в крови, как и стремление сражаться, словно окультуренное животное, за то, чтобы быть первой среди равных. Но Слай… – Сидиус склонился ближе, с извращённым удовольствием погладив её по голове, – … _мне_ ты не ровня. – Сжав её запястье пальцами, он смял тёмной Силой уже сломанные кости. – Не стоило использовать против меня простых убийц, – сказал он тихо на фоне её рыданий; его слух уловил отдалённые звуки выстрелов, они отличались от предыдущих систематичностью и упорядоченностью. _«Клоны»_ , – понял он. Они быстро справятся с завалом, – так же быстро, как он справился с предательницей.  
      Умбаранка, наконец, отдышалась, что было непростой задачей в окружающем дыму, и Сидиус почувствовал, как она дрожит. А, или это смех? Он склонился ближе, чтобы услышать, что она говорит.  
      – Тебя погубит гордыня. Гордыня и Слай Мур. – Она презрительно засмеялась, превозмогая боль. – Ты научил меня всегда иметь запасной план. Что ж, так тому и быть.   
      Тёмное чутьё предупредило Сидиуса об опасности, и он немедленно ударил Силой, но женщина всё равно успела нажать на охватывающий её окровавленную руку браслет.


	7. Тёмные силы на свободе

       _Что ты натворила?_ Его рот недовольно изогнулся, руки поднялись, чтобы расправиться с предательницей раз и навсегда, но сердце вдруг замерло: по барабанным перепонкам ударил один из самых громких звуков, что он слышал в своей жизни. Пол задрожал, и Палпатин пошатнулся, ощутив прокатившийся грохот через подошвы своих изысканных сапог.  
      Скорчившаяся у его ног Слай Мур издала лающий смешок.  
      – Попробуй _это_ обернуть себе на пользу! - выдохнула она. - Сливки общества на самом дне Корусанта!  
      Ответить он не успел: пол рванулся вверх, и их обоих отбросило к стене. Слай Мур проехалась на спине к дверному проёму, в панике схватившись здоровой рукой за косяк, но вместе с трупами гвардейцев выкатилась наружу и скрылась из виду, унесенная волной обломков. С отстранённым удивлением Палпатин проводил умбаранку взглядом. Похоже, не так уж она его и недооценила.  
      Он мысленно представил здание, удерживаемое над глубокой пропастью антигравитационными двигателями и прочными опорными балками. Должно быть, Слай Мур отключила резервные двигатели и затем подорвала несущие конструкции. Оперный театр ощутимо оседал, медленно, но верно начиная опрокидываться. Затруднительное положение…  
      Краем глаза он заметил бессознательное тело Анакина, уже перекувырнувшееся через кресло и съезжающее к дверному проёму, неспешно менявшему своё положение в пространстве. На миг парализованный оглушительным скрежетом металла и ломающихся балок, Палпатин почувствовал, как в груди перевернулось что-то, совсем не связанное с креном оперного театра. В последний момент прыгнув вперёд, он схватил Анакина за тунику и с трудом подтянул его тело к стене. Тот так и не приходил в сознание.  
      Времени думать не было. Опера кренилась всё сильнее, в ложу уже летели обломки со стороны зрительного зала. Об стену рядом стукнулось тело, и Палпатин сразу опознал слепо глядящего в потолок Ромео Трибланка. Досадно – человек был полезный. Своевременно отдёрнувшись, Палпатин подтянул Анакина поближе и устремил взгляд вверх. Что оказалось очень вовремя, потому как прямо на них уже падало несколько скреплённых вместе дешёвых кресел. Осторожничать больше было нельзя; он, наконец, открылся Тёмной стороне.  
      Повинуясь движению его распростёртых ладоней, кресла отлетели в сторону. Палпатин вытянул руки, и в скрюченные пальцы хлынула Сила. Он схватил её и вобрал в себя, открывая свою истинную сущность. Она росла в нём, будто яростный дракон, вырвавшийся из чёрной дыры небытия. Глаза Палпатина слабо полыхнули жёлтым, но он крепко держал Тёмную сторону, без устали перенаправляя обломки, угрожающие его Избранному. Он не проиграет. Не сегодня. Так сказал холод, сковавший его сердце.  
      Однако сделать предстояло гораздо больше. Здание, потеряв равновесие, начало переворачиваться, медленно соскальзывая в зияющую под ним пропасть; защищаться, одновременно удерживая тело Анакина, становилось всё труднее. Подхватив Избранного, Палпатин прыгнул в сторону, в безопасное место между двумя креслами его ложи, которые были прибиты к полу – из соображений безопасности это помещение, в отличие от остальных, было дополнительно укреплено. Он едва не заскользил обратно к стене, но, сконцентрировавшись, всё же сумел протолкнуть тело Избранного между стремительно принимающими вертикальное положение сиденьями. Расстегнув на Анакине ремень, Палпатин обернул его вокруг ножки кресла и снова застегнул, таким образом закрепив тело джедая между сиденьями. Потом он сделал то же самое и с собственным поясом.  
      Приближалось его новое испытание, и, что уж греха таить, Сидиус предвкушал его с лютой радостью. Конец играм в прятки. Он чувствовал себя посвежевшим и сильным. Если удастся спасти их обоих, возможно, даже получится вернуться к первоначальному плану – главное, чтобы Тёмная сторона продолжала подчиняться ему так же охотно, как сейчас. Никогда ещё Сидиус не чувствовал такого могущества, настолько сильной связи с тенями. Он опёрся на спинку кресла, и, выглянув в большой зал, потянулся в Силу. _Будь что будет!_  
      Та взбаламутилась от его прикосновения, пол взбрыкнул, будто в гневе. Сидиус раскинул руки и, согнув их в запястьях, выбросил щупальца Тёмной стороны, обвивая балки позади, над и под ним. Здание оперы вздрогнуло и застонало. Он скользнул ещё глубже в Силу, отказываясь от человеческого зрения и обретая глаза самой тьмы. Он видел себя растянувшимся до самых краёв гигантской конструкции, проникающим в каждый её уголок.  
      Скольжение вниз продолжалось, сопротивляясь его хватке. Ну уж нет! Сидиус откинул голову, его невидящие, всевидящие глаза пылали. Отдавшись Тёмной стороне без остатка, он слился с исходящими из него невидимыми, сдавливающими стены тенями. Ни скрежет металла, ни стоны умирающих, ни звуки взрывов больше не достигали его сознания. Он слышал лишь голодный, всепожирающий рёв Тёмной стороны. На смену гневу пришел голод. И Сидиус завладел этим голодом, принудил его подчиниться своей собственной ненасытной жажде. Он жаждал безопасности и успеха, жаждал власти, жаждал Избранного.  
      Опрокидывающееся здание протестующе застонало, будто чувствуя, как нечто внутри него ломает законы самой физики. Из пор Сидиуса вместе с потом сочилась кровь. Он не ослаблял хватку. И стены начали подчиняться его воле: некоторые части постройки замедлили своё движение вниз. Другие, вырвавшись на волю, продолжали падать. У тех немногих существ, кто не успел покинуть здание, а также у десятков солдат-клонов, уже не было никакой надежды на выживание. И мало у кого она появилась, когда оперный театр начал клониться в пропасть между небоскрёбами. Спидеры внизу мчались на пределе возможностей, пока их владельцы отчаянно надеялись обогнать падение.  
      Но падение это не было свободным. Оно было неестественно замедленно силами ещё более неестественными. Тёмный владыка ситов, ментально обследовав оперный театр и его окружение, обнаружил, что, если бы угол поворота падающего здания не был таким крутым, оно могло бы приземлиться на постройки, расположенные внизу и по сторонам от него – при условии, что вес не расколет их на кусочки. Для Тёмного лорда ситов это был единственный шанс на выживание, а значит, он бросил все силы на его осуществление. Никаких попыток – только успех или поражение – и внутренне он уже принял решение, что преуспеет. И вот, к изумлению тех, кто наблюдал за происходящим снаружи, одна сторона оперного театра вдруг приподнялась, и здание продолжило своё движение вниз уже в положении, близком к горизонтальному. Этой ночью все, даже нечувствительные к Силе, ощутили нечто опасное, тёмное и непреклонное. И невероятно могущественное.  
  


***

  
      В одной из комнат Храма джедаев Мейса Винду вытолкнуло из глубокой медитации с силой Татуинского тайфуна. Охнув, он схватился за голову, запульсировавшую болью под натиском неописуемой тьмы. Тёмная сторона! На свободе! Здесь, на Корусанте! Уже много лет строгий и собранный магистр не двигался с такой быстротой как сегодня – торопясь связаться с магистром Йодой.  
      Кит Фисто пытался успокоить два десятка всхлипывающих юнлингов, впервые в жизни ощутивших Тёмную сторону Силы. Он слышал в Силе растерянные крики обитателей Храма и сам пребывал в замешательстве, более сильном, чем, как он считал, пристало пребывать мастеру-джедаю.  
      Аген Колар и Сэси Тийн, скрестившие мечи в зале для тренировок, вдруг потеряли концентрацию и выронили оружие на пол. Опираясь друг на друга, они безуспешно пытались справиться с накрывшей их тёмной силой.  
      На Кашиике магистр Йода поморщился и крепче сжал трость, почувствовав далёкое возмущение в Силе. Баланс сместился, и зло, наконец, всплыло на поверхность. Неужели неуловимый Владыка ситов решил сделать свой ход? Нельзя терять ни минуты! Отбросив мрачные подозрения насчёт здешнего клона-коммандера, он направился к ближайшему передатчику. Наверняка другие тоже это почувствовали.  
      Оби-Вана Кеноби волна тёмной энергии настигла в библиотеке Храма; у мастера-джедая всё внутри перевернулось, да так, что его едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Сердце пропустило удар: _Анакин! Где в это время был Анакин!_ Оби-Ван вскочил на ноги и выбежал из комнаты; Джокаста Ню этого даже не заметила: она тяжело навалилась грудью на стол, сжимая морщинистыми руками голову. Что же это было такое?


End file.
